


She Who Buys the Most Toys Wins

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	She Who Buys the Most Toys Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



"So you're not ready to see him?" Faith stared at Buffy in disbelief, holding the door open for her.

Buffy looked around at the brightly colored dildos that lined the wall. "Remind me again what we're doing here?"

She waved off the person behind the counter who asked them if they needed help and tried not to glance at the stains on the carpet.

"We're not seeing him." Faith walked over to the display of vibrators. "Plus I thought we could have a little fun. You know, later." She sent her best wink to Buffy. "What do you think about this?" The package Faith held contained a rabbit vibe, which was some hideous mix of orange and magenta.

Buffy shook her head. "I have one of those."

Shrugging, Faith placed it back on the shelf. "Guess that thing you did with your tongue last night made me forget what you keep at home." She moved away from the insertables and toward a section marked, 'Bondage' in garish red neon. "We could always get him a present."

"Faith…" Buffy folded her arms across her chest, trying not to think of the times where she'd had to keep him chained. It was bad enough that Faith was along for the trip, but she'd have to see both Spike and Angel at Evil Incorporated.

Picking up a flogger, Faith's hands ran down the leather. "If you have to beat them apart, this might come in handy." With a flick of her wrist, the leather tendrils smacked a metal display cage which held two blowup dolls strategically positioned in a harness.

Buffy snorted. "That's why I brought you." She gave a smile as Faith hung the flogger back up and kissed her. The kiss she expected to be soft, but Faith had probably been aroused by one too many ideas from all the equipment.

"Why don't we use the old Council credit and let Giles faint when he sees the bill," Faith muttered. "Too many things I'd like to do to you."

*****

Shaking his head, Spike headed downstairs. His boots made loud sounds on the industrial carpeted stairway. "Good for nothing porn store. I've seen _Seka's Anal Ecstasy_ twice, and that's what their so-called porn expert recommends based on my rentals. I don't know why Angel and that fancy cable to his, which gets an All Poncey Hokey channel, doesn't have porn. Just because he's scared to masturbate, doesn't mean that the rest of us should suffer. It's not as if he's a good enough shag to give himself perfect happiness," he muttered.

He tossed three DVDs on the counter. His hand moved to his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but then he thought better of it. "Yeah, put it on Wolfram & Hart's charge account. And no, I don't care if they don't have one. You'll make one because they probably own this building or land or your soul."

The clerk frowned and looked kind of frightened, but didn't hassle Spike. Impatiently, Spike started tapping his nails on the counter, waiting for the clerk to finish figuring out how to open the plastic shopping bag.

"Oh my god. Spike?"

He turned around in time to see Buffy and Faith behind him, Faith snickering and holding a bunch of toys and Buffy standing with her jaw to the ground. If he had a beating heart, it would've stopped. "Faith. Buffy, I…"

"Spike, ummm…." Blushing, Buffy looked at the ground, then back up, and over to the wall holding cock rings.

Faith smiled. "Buffy and I were planning having a little party later." By the look on her face, she knew Buffy wasn't going to be thrilled with her comment. She dumped her items on the counter and pulled out a credit card. "I see you got some goodies. Anything classic like Debbie Does Dallas?"

"None of the old standbys. Just some stuff that came in this week. Wolfram & Hart really aren't into the carnal lusting as much as you'd think an evil law firm would be. Though I suppose Angel would just chop of their heads too." Spike clenched the top of the bag as if it were his lifeline. He took a deep breath just for the calming effects, even if it didn't work as well as he'd remembered.

"Oh my god," Buffy looked back at them, "does Angel know you're here?"

"What no 'glad you're alive, Spike?' Yeah, I know. You sent me an e-mail. But really think a man who gave up his unlife, literally, you'd have a little more enthusiasm to see was recorporalized and not shooting sunshine from his solar plexus." Spike frowned at both of them.

Holding her own bag, Faith tossed her free arm over Buffy's shoulder. "B and I are going back to the hotel to try these out. You coming?"

*****

Reaching up, Buffy greedily kissed Faith. Tongue plunged into her mouth. She groaned as Spike's tongue worked its magic on her clit. "Jesus," she muttered between kisses. "How's the butterfly vibe holding up?"

Faith replied with her own gasp, her head tilting back. "Pure fucking gold. Best investment ever." Her body shook and her face contorted into the look that Buffy recognized as Faith's orgasm face.

Reaching down, she ran her hair though Spike's hair, which was not longer plastered to his skull. Heat ragged through her body, and she grabbed onto his hair, pulling harder. "Fuck, yes." She bucked as she orgasmed, a smile crossing her face. "That was good."

Crawling on his elbows, Spike moved on top of Buffy. "Time to give daddy some love, pet." His hands splayed her legs even further apart.

"Ewww. Gross, Spike," Buffy protested, but allowed him to hook her legs over his shoulders. Her father was definitely someone that she didn't want to think about while having sex. Especially while having sex with both Spike and Faith. "You're such a perv."

"Me?" Spike lifted his hand to his chest, acting as if she'd insulted him. "I'm not the one that tried to stuff an entire chain of sex shops in my shopping bag and charged it to Giles' account."

"Shut up, Spike." Reaching forward, Buffy's hand gripped Spike's cock, positioning him to enter her wet cunt. She groaned into his mouth as he started to lower himself, kissing her.

"What? No sugar for momma?" Faith stripped herself of the butterfly and rooted around for something different.

"Not now." Buffy's hand grasped Spike's ass, pulling him all the way inside her. "You two can be pervs together later." The bed started to move under them as Spike began to thrust. It'd been too long since they'd done this. "Uh huh," she moaned.

Spike rocked into her body at a rapid pace. She felt that first sensation of lovely pleasure-pain. For someone with extraordinary stamina due to being a vampire, he was sure in a hurry. Yep, that's what she thought, a real hurry. She felt Spike pulling out her, cock soft. "Guess we'll do that again later."

"Men." Faith rolled her eyes and pushed Spike out of the way. She began to moan as Buffy's rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her mouth found Buffy's lips again, tongues battling against each other in the same way that their fists once had.

Buffy loved the roughness of Faith; the way that Faith gave her all the things that she denied herself. The first time they'd found themselves fucking, Buffy couldn't believe it; and now, she didn't remember a time when Faith didn't share her bed.

Grabbing Faith's wrists, Buffy pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Her mouth moved to Faith's neck, near the two holes that Angelus had made on her neck. They both shared Angel's mark, and she banished the thought of what he'd do if he walked in on them. She could hope that he'd bring massage oil, because Faith seriously forgot that one in her purchases.

"Stop thinking." Grinning, Faith grinded her pelvis roughly against Buffy's and tried to blow away the long blonde hair, which was making an attempt to fall into her mouth. "Fuck me, B."

Spike gripped one of Faith's wrists and cuffed it to the headboard. "Figured you two could use me for something." He smirked at them; apparently not to mad about Faith's early comment. Quickly, he did the other wrist. "All tied up and pretty as a Christmas tree."

"Thanks." Smiling, Buffy reached over, cupping Spike's chin, and kissed him. "But from now on, girls only. See that chair," she pointed to an orange, overstuffed chair near a table, "go sit there and don't touch anything I wouldn't."

Buffy thought that Spike possibly called her ma'am as if they were in the army or if she worked behind a desk labeled, 'secretary.' But mostly, she concentrated her efforts on Faith.

Her fingers moved between Faith's legs, separating those oh so delicate folds of her pussy. Buffy recalled once reading a romance novel where a woman's vagina was compared to a flower; at first, she'd been okay with the analogy, but then she remembered bees and shivered.

"Shit, B." Faith's hips bucking, the cuffs rattled against the headboard. Her back arched, straining toward Buffy's fingers in a desperate attempt to find even more friction against her clit. "That's it, baby. Keep going."

Faith's response to her touch was so much like her own. Faith never stopping to be a mirror of Buffy, a mirror which currently cried out while coming. Buffy grinned, matching Faith again.

Buffy crawled higher over Faith, sitting up, straddling her face. As Faith's tongue came up for a tentative lick, Buffy moaned.

*****

Standing next to the bed, Faith lifted one leg up and then the other. She secured the harness around her groin. As her hand ran over the life-like texture of the dildo, she shivered. She thought the clerk had called the texture, 'cyberskin,' which sounded far more dirty and less sexy than she felt.

"Aren't you a vision?" Spike arched his eyebrow, and almost immediately gave out a moan. His hips moved, fucking Buffy's mouth; her fingers plunged into his ass. Faith could barely stop from giggling as it looked like he was engaged in some strange form of exercise.

Letting Spike's cock fall from her mouth, Buffy moved back. "Something wrong, Faith?" Standing up, she walked toward her; her immediately went to Faith's tanish dildo, stroking it as a real cock. "Like that?"

Faith let herself feel it; as if the silicone, plastic, and whatever the fuck else it was made out of was an extension of her body. "Feels good, B." She rocked her hips. "I take it our boy's ready?"

"Primed and going to start bitching if you don't tend to him. You know how he gets." Buffy rolled her eyes. Her hand finished applying a copious amount of lube to Faith's cock. Then she slapped Faith's ass. "Go fuck him already."

Faith grinned like a fool; a grin that she'd suppressed all her life, had to suppress. But being with Buffy, she couldn't help it, despite the lesbian prison jokes she knew that Xander made behind her back.

"Thought you'd never come. No pun intended." Spike started a laugh, but Faith rolled him over and set him on hands and knees.

"It'll be easier this way." Gripping the tip of her length between her thumb and other fingers, she positioned herself in front of Spike's hole. Nervousness rose in her stomach, and for a moment, she wished she had taken Buffy's offer to order beer through room service. Slowly, she guided herself inside Spike.

Groaning and swearing softly under his breath, Spike started their thrusting. His hips moved faster than she would've started; but then again, he was vampire, and she was sure he'd done this at least a million times with Angel.

Faith's hand remained on the base of her cock; she knew about frustrations with dildos falling off harnesses, and she didn't want anything to interrupt the beauty of this. Something almost divine about a hundred plus year old vampire on his knees and taking it with a strap on from a Slayer. She felt empowered and sexy.

"Touch me," Spike groaned. "And trying shifting your angle a little to the left." His advice wasn't harsh like she'd expected, just understanding.

Her free hand wrapped itself firmly around his cock, stroking it in time with their movements. She adjusted her angle under she heard him moaning incoherently at her every thrust. Her knees wobbled when she felt a vibration between her legs.

Buffy waved from her perch on the chair, watching them. She held the remote to the tiny vibrator, stuck between Faith's clit and the harness.

"Harder," Spike groaned through gritted teeth. His body slammed back, taking Faith inside as far as he could.

Gasping, Faith closed her eyes, lost in the growing warmth between her legs, and thrust rapidly into Spike. "Like my cock, Spike? Because you feel so good. So fucking tight." Her panting mixed with his moans, and her hand was suddenly sticky with his spunk. "So good. Such a good boy."

*****

"Turn it off," Buffy moaned, her hand coming up to her face as Spike's cell phone started ringing. Or more likely starting playing some horrid tune she thought she'd heard him sing once. She tried to bury her face in Faith's boobs.

Reaching over, Spike grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "'Ello?"

"Spike, where are you? I needed you for the assignment with the Cygerts yesterday. You were suppose to eviscerate their nests. And today, the science team went in to clean the nest, and luckily for you, no one was eaten when the adult Cygerts decided to defend their young."

Spike yawned. "Yeah, got a bit tied up."

"Did I mention that Cygert blood doesn't come out of silk?"

Faith couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry," she whispered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. They all could hear Angel clearly even though Spike was the only one with the phone to his ear.

"Was that a woman I heard? Don't tell me that you saved some poor woman and took her home? Because even for you that's scraping the barrel. Or I guess not considering the reports Wesley gave me."

Faith jolted up in bed. "Hey, I'm no damsel in distress."

After soothing her abused head, Buffy clamped her hand over Faith's mouth, her own giggles forming as she imagined Angel sitting at his desk trying to piece together just what Spike was doing.

"Was that Faith? And is that Buffy giggling in the background?"

"Yeah, mate," Spike responded. His grin of winning the vampire pissing contest clearly plastered on his face. "Got them both here with me. And let me say that they look even better without clothes on."

"Spike!" Buffy leaned over, yanking the phone from Spike's hand despite his feeble protest. "Uh, hi, Angel."

"That's it. What'd he do to you now? I told him to stay away from you."

"You what? Don't you think I can handle him myself?" Buffy's free hand went to her waist. She knew all of Spike's games, perhaps as well as Angel himself.

"Of course. I just want to make sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes…"

Buffy cleared her throat, trying not to imagine Spike and Angel fucking too much. "Oh, and Angel, if you do come, make sure to bring massage oil. Faith forgot it."


End file.
